Human minds typically have difficulty in quickly processing and making sense of large quantities of numeric and nonnumeric data, particularly in real time. The task of detecting trends in real time to enable rapid rational decisions is often very difficult.
While there are numerous prior art software techniques for handling large volumes of data, such techniques often do not prove useful or meaningful in displaying information in an easy to understand manner to help discern trends to provide a basis for making rational decision to predict likely future outcomes.
Thus, a methodology solving the aforementioned problems is desired.